


Crossroads

by Ren



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual meeting gives Tyki the occasion to think about Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

They meet by chance in the small inn at the crossroad. Tyki has just returned from one of the Earl's errands and is lounging in the common room playing cards with a couple of locals. He grins as he looks up from his cards.

"Luck," he says under his breath, setting down a poker of queens on the table. One of his companions pushes a small pile of coins towards him, but Tyki isn't talking about his luck with cards. He's staring at a diminutive figure who has just approached the innkeeper and is busy ordering every single dish on the menu.

What are the odds of running into an Exorcist here? Even more so, what are the odds of running into Allen Walker?

True, they are in a rural part of Ireland and the country all around is filled with nothing but sheep and grass. It is only logical that any traveler would stop here before starting the journey back to the nearest town. Even so, even so...

He wonders whether he should call out to Allen. The boy might not consider it lucky for them to have met, especially if he is here for the same reason as Tyki, and he has a frightfully short temper. Especially when he's provoked, and Tyki is not exactly the soul of tactfulness.

The Noah gazes distractedly at the cards he's been dealt this time around. Suddenly he's not interested in the game any more. He forfeits the game and pockets his other winnings, still lost in his thoughts. Allen is facing the other way, he could easily slip out of the door unnoticed. Or he could greet Allen and see his startled face.

Tyki hesitates for a second too long, and both his choices and his problem disappear as Allen turns and looks straight at him.

"Good morning, boy," Tyki says, giving him a small nod. His grin doesn't falter, though he's disappointed. Allen doesn't look shocked or even surprised, just annoyed.

"Tyki Mikk," Allen replies coldly. He has a wary look in his eyes, and considering the manner of their previous encounters Tyki can't really blame him for this.

"I'm... off duty today," the Noah says after the shortest pause. It's not easy to talk while they're surrounded by bothersome strangers. What he means to say is simple. I don't want to fight you, not today, so don't give me a reason to. It's too much of a good day to spoil it.

He doesn't know whether or not Allen got the message, because the boy simply keeps staring, as if he's trying to burn a hole in his mind and read his thoughts. As if.

"What are you planning this time?" Allen asks eventually. His voice is low, quiet but clear, and those words alone are almost enough to make Tyki snap.

He wants to push down the Exorcist, to wrap his hands around Allen's neck and tighten his grip until he hears a snap, to take out the beating heart out of his chest. He wants to kiss Allen, to strip him of everything, to push him against the table and fuck him here and now. He wants all of this, all at the same time.

He simply grins. Some day he'll have to choose, but for now, in his own way, he's happy to live like this. Poised perfectly between love and hate, which aren't such opposite feelings after all. Knowing that he has the choices, but never quite choosing.

Allen is still staring, waiting for an answer, but Tyki wouldn't know what to tell him. He doesn't know himself. He just grins.

"See you around, boy," Tyki whispers, then he turns and walks out of the door.


End file.
